brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Training Hotspots/Frostveil
These Training Hotspots are suitable for players who have reached Frostveil City and are training for Frostveil Gym plus the Rival Battle afterwards. For players who already proceeded to further towns, please refer to the newest hotspot groups. Experience Points Camper Henry's record of the highest EXP given from Trainers available for rematches is so short-lived that it got smashed by 2 Trainers at the same time. After acquiring Harvest Badge, areas above the cliffs on Route 14 are unlocked, with Punk Guy Nathaniel just above the first slope. His party yields 6792 EXP Points in total, surpassing Henry's team by over 1100 EXP Points. He requires HM Rock Climb to reach and unfortunately, the coverage of RTD Signal no longer reaches any routes beyond Fluoruma City, but he is pretty close to Fluoruma City exit for players to retreat if necessary. If players had a taste of Foul Play by Darren's Krokorok before, the one from Nathaniel's Krookodile is equally dangerous. Even Adventurer Tanner on Route 15 has a party that drops 5938 EXP Points, approximately 300 more EXP Points than Henry's team. Be wary of Toxicroak's poisonous moves and Carnivine's Power Whip which hurts a lot if it connects. On the other hand, players would definitely hate having any of their Pokémon knocked out by Beedrill's Fell Stinger. |- |- |Attack1=Crunch|Attack2=Rock Climb|Attack3=Facade|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Foul Play|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Energy Ball|Attack2=Pin Missile|Attack3=Cotton Spore|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |- |Attack1=Sludge Bomb|Attack2=Poison Jab|Attack3=Venoshock|Attack4=Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1=Power Whip|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Crunch|Attack4=Swallow}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Fell Stinger|Attack3=Agility|Attack4=Endeavor}} |- Money Rising Star Darren on Route 11 continues to be the ideal Trainer for getting rich quickly, giving 2760 dollars upon victory. Be careful that sandstorm can wear down any Pokémon that do not belong to Ground-type, Rock-type or Steel-type. Meanwhile, Krokorok's Foul Play is always something to watch out, while Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap prevents switching for grounded Pokémon. Black Belt Hagar on Route 13 is a decent alternative for players who have teams allergic to sandstorms, Foul Play and Ground-type attacks. His monetary reward is almost 2600 dollars, only slightly lower than that of Darren. Never underestimate the combo of Mind Reader and Dynamic Punch from Poliwrath, though. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |- |Attack1=Rock Climb|Attack2=Facade|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Crunch}} |- |Attack1=Mind Reader|Attack2=Double Slap|Attack3=Circle Throw|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- Effort Values HP Appearing late in the game, Mountaineer Tawnya above a flight of stairs on Route 15 is the first trainer in Roria to qualify as HP training hotspot. Her party gives 4 HP EVs in total. However, her Piloswine also gives 1 Physical Attack EV as well, so players need to bring Pokémon which also have to train in that stat and turn off EXP Share if they have this Key Item on-hand. Otherwise, they will be required to spend some BP and purchase Attack Reset items in BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace. When fighting her party, be extremely cautious on the combo of Hail and Blizzard, because despite the usual sub-par accuracy, Blizzard will become sure hit under hailstorm. Her Piloswine is also capable of unleashing Earthquake and Thrash for devastating power. |- |- |Attack1=Frost Breath|Attack2=Crunch|Attack3=Blizzard|Attack4=Hail}} |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Blizzard|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Mist}} |- |Attack1=Frost Breath|Attack2=Blizzard|Attack3=Hail|Attack4=Crunch}} |- If the additional Physical Attack EV from Tawnya's Piloswine proves to be disruptive, players can fall back to the alternative spot on Route 14 train for HP EVs, as Loudred and Clefairy give out 2 HP EVs, while Makuhita gives 1 HP EV. These 3 species are the targets among those Wild Pokémon in that huge cavern, avoid everything else. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Moon Stone}} |- Physical Attack In addition to the money he gives, players should also recognize Rising Star Darren on Route 11 to be excellent when it comes to Physical Attack EVs by now, with his team granting 5 Attack EVs. Be on the alert for the afore-mentioned threats, namely Krokorok's Foul Play, Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap and also the constant sandstorm. Alternatively, Adventurer Tanner on Route 15 can also be used to train in Physical Attack EVs in conjunction with his EXP supply. Similar to Gentleman Nolan before, he gives a total of 6 Physical Attack EVs, one more than Darren's team in fact. Unfortunately, he suffers from the same problem of Nolan and Tawnya, having unwanted EVs stashed in, so players may need to bring some other Pokémon that can use some Sp. Def EVs to defeat Tanner's Beedrill. Purchasing HP, Sp. Def and Speed Reset items can also be considered if players have plenty of BP. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |- |Attack1=Sludge Bomb|Attack2=Poison Jab|Attack3=Venoshock|Attack4=Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1=Power Whip|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Crunch|Attack4=Swallow}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Fell Stinger|Attack3=Agility|Attack4=Endeavor}} |- Physical Defense Hiker Jackson on Cragonos Cliffs keeps his record of the best Trainer for Physical Defense EVs pretty well. His Kantonian Geodude family offers 6 Defense EVs as usual, while the Pokémon Centre nearby provides express healing service and makes him very accessible. Be wary of Ability Sturdy that prevents an instant knockout, as well as the attack Self-Destruct for its destructive power. |- |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- Special Attack With HM Rock Climb in possession, the deeper part of Mt. Igneus known as Igneus Depths is opened. It is the first location for Special Attack grinding, because 4 out of the 5 Wild Pokémon species give Sp. Atk EVs. Slugma and Numel drop 1 Sp. Atk EV, while Heatmor and Magmar yield 2 Sp. Atk EVs upon defeat. Escape from Torkoal because it gives Physical Defense EVs instead. Given that Igneus Depths is deep inside a volcano, it is very time-consuming to reach and also expected to have no coverage by RTD Signal, but this place is better than nothing. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Magmarizer}} |- Special Defense There is once again no new Trainer giving out Special Defense EVs, so to grind for those, players have to return for the Flower Garden on Route 10. Hoppip and Spoink appear quite easily and drop 1 Sp. Def EV upon defeat. On the other hand, Floette and the newly-added Comfey give out 2 Sp. Def EVs respectively. Remember to run from Petilil unless players have brought Pokémon requiring Sp. Atk EV. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Misty Seed}} |- |rowspan="2"|Floette |rowspan="2"| | | |Rare |rowspan="2"|None |rowspan="2"| |- | | |Very Rare |- }} |- Speed Camper Pal on Route 9 lives up to his name and maintains his position for being the optimal location for Speed EV grinding. As always, Pal's team gives 5 Speed EVs in total. Players are advised to be on the alert for his Grovyle's Pursuit, as well as his Pichu's Thunder Wave and Ability Static. |- |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Nasty Plot|Attack3=Charm|Attack4=Sweet Kiss}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Blade|Attack2=Mega Drain|Attack3=Pursuit|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Covet|Attack2=Fury Swipes|Attack3=Bestow|Attack4=Mud Sport}} |- Category:Pokémon